


Wine, Minnesangs and Love

by Miroya



Category: SpellForce (Video Games)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/pseuds/Miroya
Summary: "Well, if you need wine, minnesangs and love, then yes, this is empty life. But if you need honor, you'll find your purpose among us." (High-Keeper Arenor, SpellForce 3)





	Wine, Minnesangs and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вино, миннезанги и любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516893) by Миройя. 

no wine  
won't burn your throat  
stronger than water from a well  
dug in the yard of your fortress  
warm water tastes like earth,  
every sip is a reminder what you protect

minnesangs  
sounds strange to your ears  
that used to the call of the horn,  
to the howling wind in the desert,  
to the singing of stones  
in the cold dawn  
what you meet first,  
to dead silence before this dawn,  
when the Fial Darg sleep in their tomb,  
but not you,  
restless soul

and there is no such love  
that would be stronger than your armor,  
sharper than the sword in your hand,  
wider than the sand beneath your feet  
the sun is kissing you  
cruel and passionate,  
hotter than any mortal lips  
the wind will lift you  
and carry to it,  
when the dust of your body  
mixed with the dust of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope that my obsession is not too obvious... because I really love Lady Arenor. She isn't perfect (who is perfect?), but still she is a noble knight and a brave warrior (and a beautiful woman).


End file.
